


Draco's Mommy Issues

by HarryPotterFever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterFever/pseuds/HarryPotterFever





	Draco's Mommy Issues

As Draco stood naked above his sleeping mother he knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn’t stop. Ever since he came into his Incubus inheritance on his sixteenth birthday he was always gagging for it, his cock filled every time she walked in the room. Her breasts bouncing as she walked, and he couldn’t help but moan at the time she caught him going into her room in the manor in only her tiny bathrobe which was only half done up. It took everything in him to not bend her over and fuck her then and there.

Draco leaned down and moved her hair over her shoulder exposing the top of her naked breasts, ones he wanted to suckle all day long. That evening at dinner he had slipped a sleeping potion inter her drink, she wouldn’t wake up till morning no matter what he did to her. Though he did wish she could be awake if only to see the look on her face as her son fucked her into oblivion every way he could think of, but this would have to do. Moving the blankets down Draco revelled her almost naked body, her pussy only covered but a tiny little panty. He rolled her on to her back and step back to admire just how erotic his mother really was. His cock gave a twitch, sticking straight up to his stomach, it couldn’t wait to get inside her wet, tight pussy. 

Draco climbed on the bed to knell over her. Cupping one of her round, supple breasts he leaned down and licked the hard little nipple pocking up. Taking her nipple into his mouth he moaned at the taste of her, Draco couldn’t get enough of that delicious taste. As his mouth went to work on her nipple, one of his hands wandered over to the other breast and started pinching and flicking the other one. He froze at the moan that escaped her mouth but after noticing she was still asleep went back to what he was doing.

Draco’s hips were unconsciously rutting forward into her leg getting whatever friction he could, but making sure he didn’t go too far he wanted to be inside her when he came. Taking his fill of her breast for now his mouth moved down her body, kissing and nipping as it went, till he reached the little panties covering her mound. He pulled them of and spread her legs enough for him to see her glistening hairless lips. Draco placed himself between her luscious legs, placed his hands on her butt and lifted her front up so he could taste her sweet pussy. She tasted divine, he couldn’t get enough of her pussy and pushing her lips apart he moaned as he pushed his tongue inside her tight heat. All the while she kept on emitting those delicious moans that only pushed Draco further, he really loved he found, the person that took it continued sleeping but still felt what was going on they would think it was all a dream. Continuing to fuck her little mound with his tongue Draco knew he had to get more after today. Flicking his eyes up to her face contorted in a pleasure filled sleep he couldn’t help but think of what those full lips would look like around his cock. The image was simply magnificent, he groaned and moved his tongue faster as the image replayed in his head.

Having enough of sucking her pussy Draco let her go and pushed himself back up from his hunched over form. His cock was aching, his tip was already a deep purple and it was twitching every other second. He pushed his big girth in, not caring if he hurt her, it wasn’t about her, it was about him and his cock, fucking that tight, wet heat. He didn’t bother with slow, he pounded into her hard and fast. Draco suckled and bit at the breasts bobbing in front of his face with every thrust of his hips. He knew this being his first fuck after his inheritance that he wouldn’t last long. 

Soon enough Draco felt his cock twitching uncontrollably and his already tight balls draw up. He went even faster and harder, chasing after that orgasm. With a roar, Draco released his seed into his mother’s tight pussy. After he felt it get tighter, he realised that his dick was getting bigger and smirking Draco pulled out of her ruined pussy. he could stay and fuck her all day, his cock was still hard enough to cut nails but the sun was going to come up soon and the potion would wear off, he didn’t want her to know of his fun just yet. 

He left her there like that not caring if she’d came, before he walked out the door and back to his room he looked back to have one last look at how he ruined his mother. He couldn’t help but smirk when he thought about all the fun he would have for the rest of the summer with her, and at school this coming year.


End file.
